dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Warden
The Wardens, collectively also known as the Order of the Grey Cloak, are the law enforcement and military branch of the White Council. Description The Wardens are the White Council's version of police and military, numbering roughly two hundred strong prior to ''Dead Beat, when they fell to below sixty as a result of Red Court engagements,Dead Beat, ch. 31 now numbering over three hundred as of Turn Coat.Turn Coat, ch. 33 They can be identified by their swords, used to execute those found in violation of the Laws of Magic, and their grey cloaks which gives them the name Order of the Grey Cloak."Curses" As the swords are no longer being created, new recruits must use some other means of executing violators. The swords are attuned to a single wielder, and cannot be redistributed to another user.White Night, ch. 22 Their responsibilities include protecting both the Senior CouncilTurn Coat, ch. 2 and other White Council members from attacks,Storm Front, ch. 27 dealing with the VampireStorm Front, ch. 2 and Faerie Courts,Summer Knight, ch. 5-6 apprehending warlocks,Proven Guilty, ch. 41 and serving as judge, jury, and executioner when in the field against violators of the Seven Laws of magic.Proven Guilty, ch. 42 Many warlocks are killed resisting arrest,"Zoo Day" or apprehended after their crimes have earned them a death sentences.Proven Guilty, ch. 1 Hearings before the Senior Council are rare.Proven Guilty, ch. 43 Blood does not stain their cloaks.Proven Guilty, ch. 45 In Proven Guilty, Anastasia Luccio is still the technical commander of the Wardens, and Donald Morgan is the field commander.Proven Guilty, ch. 2 Though taxing the will and the body of the practitioner, fire is the Wardens' weapon of choice in combat situations, as it illuminates darkness, to the avantage of the wielder, and has a purifying effect when fighting dark magic.Turn Coat, ch. 42 Structure The Wardens are divided into three ranks: #''Wardens'', without other honorific, are the rank and file of the Wardens.Dead Beat, ch. 30-31 Owing to their low number due to the losses from the War against the Red Court, they seem to be semi-autonomous when dealing with local situations.Turn Coat, ch. 7 Each Warden in the USA is based in a single city, travelling around the immediate area in order to perform his duties.Small Favor, ch. 3 It is not known how they function elsewhere except for the White Council headquarters, where they maintain a constant presence.Turn Coat, ch. 13-14 #''Regional commanders'' are the next highest rank. They control several cities and are supposed to overlook and advise the Wardens in their area. Harry Dresden, the Regional Commander of the Midwest, prefers them to handle problems on their own. One of them assists the Captain as his second in command, and is the de-facto leader when the Captain is unavailable. #The Captain, sometimes called a commander,Dead Beat, ch. 39 is the leader of all Wardens''Dead Beat, ch. 27 and wields a ceremonial staff as their badge of office.Turn Coat, ch. 47 Swords The Warden swords were created by Anastasia Luccio, and can channel magic in the same ways as a wizard's staff. They are attuned to a specific wizard, so they can never be used against him, and to strengthen his magic. A powerful wizard wielding such a sword can infuse it with enough power to shear through very strong obstructions much in the same way a Knights of the Cross can use his Sword to carve through sturdy materials like metal. A practitioner can also use his blade to unravel active spells.Dead Beat, ch. 40 With an infusion of his will, a Warden can use his sword to disrupt warded materials, magical shields and defenses.White Night, ch. 38 Since Luccio's body swap, she no longer has the needed magical power to make them, so no more swords are being made for new Wardens. In the series ''Death Masks In Death Masks, Paolo Ortega killed half a dozen Wardens in south America since The War began. Death Masks, ch. 4 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, the Wardens have been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of vampires, ghouls and demons in recent years. They also fought two wars against the necromancer Kemmler, the worst dark wizard of the last millenium, and killed him seven times in total. Harry Dresden informed Butters about them, not believing they would come to help him because they don't like him. The Wardens have been devastated in the recent War against the Red Court. Most of their experienced Wardens have been killed in major battles. This has created a huge need for more Wardens. In Luccio's words: She even drafts Harry Dresden, resisting all the way. ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Anastasia Luccio is confident that she can eventually replace the losses to the Wardens with her bootcamp. ''White Night'' In White Night, the Wardens now have more battle hardened warriors than at any time in their history, but the vast majority of those Wardens are young and inexperienced.White Night, ch. 4 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Samuel Peabody had infiltrated the minds of the Wardens under fifty at headquarters. He had programmed them is a go-to-sleep-spell activated by Peabody shouting The End is Nigh, which he used during his escape attempt. Several of the young Wardens had been loaded with a lot more psychic commands that were intended to turn them in into the supernatural equivalent of a suicide bomber.Turn Coat, ch. 49 According to Rashid, if both Morgan and Luccio had been arrested, the Wardens themselves might have started a civil war.Turn Coat, ch. 49 Since the ceasefire the Wardens have grown greatly, probably due to the recent population growth; with a greater number of wizards being born and a larger pool of recruits for the Wardens.Proven Guilty, ch. 5 ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, the Red Court is vanquished, and the Wardens went from fighting vampires to fighting a faceless enemy. They don't have enough members to take care of all the threats.Ghost Story, ch. 09 The Wardens have been very busy chasing down supernatural threats all over. Now that Harry Dresden is dead, they consider Molly Carpenter to be a criminal-they're hunting her to pass sentence on her. At least Carlos Ramirez hasn't been trying that hard to find her.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Known Wardens *Donald Morgan *Anastasia Luccio *Carlos Ramirez *Chandler *Yuki Yoshimo *Bill Meyers *Kowalski *Harry Dresden *Ebenezar McCoy *Justin DuMorneDead Beat, ch. 3 Trivia According to Jim Butcher, "it's important to know that 'Wardens' wasn't always plural".WoJ on Harry’s “mortal” “allies” - Word of Jim, 2009 Independence book signing This was later explained in more detail in Cold Days, when the spirit of Demonreach called Harry Dresden Wardens repeatedly, and when Dresden replied he was one, but not the only, Demonreach said "Now there are many. First there was one," referencing Merlin, the original, who built the island prison of Demonreach, and was its original Warden.Cold Days, ch. 16 References Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Curses Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story